seven_psalmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Great Northern War
The Great Northern War was a war of succession fought between The Kingdoms of Norway and Denmark over the inheritance of the English crown following the death of Magnus X of Denmark. The war concluded with the pressing of Jarl Haakon Eiriksson of Hålogaland's claim over England, and the Kingdom being released as an independent realm. The loss of England effectively ended 6 centuries of Danish political supremacy over Northern Europe, and opened a power vacuum soon to be filled by Sweden. Background Events leading up to War England had long been subject to Norse raids and settlement, but it wasnt until the rule of the Norwegian King Knut the Fair that England was formally incorporated into the domains of a Scandinavian monarch. With the fall of Norwegian power, the kingdom broke in two, with the sons of Erik the Bad's domains breaking between his sons Eysteinn, who was granted Norway, and Magnus, who was granted Denmark and England. The Fargid dynasty later lost kingship in Norway, with Denmark continuing the house under the Magnids, descendants of King Magnus. With the death of Magnus X in 1566, who had only 6 daughters and no clear male heir, two men made claims. Torsteinn of Sjæland and Haakon of Hålogaland. Torsteinn Cristennssson Torsteinn Cristensson was the husband of Magnus' only surviving daughter, Helga. Torsteinn immediately assumed the throne of Denmark after Magnus' death, however his assumption to the English throne was challenged by another of Magnus' relatives. Haakon Eiriksson Haakon Eiriksson was the Jarl of Hålogaland, and the son of Gudrinn Magnussdottir, Magnus X's aunt. Haakon's father was the Jarl of East Anglia and Hålogaland, with his brother taking the English lands. Haakon, as the oldest brother and the son of a close blood relative of Magnus, contested that he was entitled to a share of the Kings former land. Haakon demands England from Torsteinn Haakon promptly wrote out a claim and demand for control over England, citing his reasons and rationalization. The document was recieved by King Thorstein, who promptly burned the document and sent back the ashes, with a refusal to grant the lands. The War Haakon requests aid from King Olaf of Norway Haakon would later request the help of the King of Norway, Olaf Johansson, to press his claim over England. The war began with the Norwegian navy capuring York in Early October, fortifying the position to winter in Northumbria. Campaigns in England The following year, the Norwegians began to campaign through England, moving south from York towards Nottingham. The Danes responded by moving a force towards the Norwegian army, and sending a naval force to retake York. The Danish and Norwegian navys met off the coast of East Anglia, with the Danish forces pushing through the Norwegian blockade and landing near York, only to be cut down by the stationed Norwegian soldiers and English volunteers. About 2 years of fighting occured in these Engish campagns, with the Norwegians advancing out of York and the Danes pushing them back. The Norwegians eventually realized they needed help in the fight. Sweden joins the War Sweden was later pursuaded into Joining the war with the promise of knocking out Danish supremacy in the area. Taking of Scania Swedish forces quickly swept into the undefended territories of Scania, forcing the Danish to pull forces away from the borderlands with Norway, allowing the Norwegians to devote more forces towards taking land in England.